


my first and last

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho smut [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: There's no one who knows you better than I do.





	

Hoseok is awoken from a rather shallow, fitful sleep by Kihyun gently pulling at his arm. He knows that it's Kihyun because, well, it really wouldn't be anyone else. That, plus the soft, delicate hands and the gentle hum of his voice are all dead giveaways, all obvious clues that it's none other than their lovely main vocalist leaning over his bunk in the middle of the night. 

Though he'd usually be just the _tiniest_ bit annoyed, Hoseok is actually quite glad that Kihyun had woken him, despite how tired he had been last night when he had gone to bed. He can't remember the details of the dream he had been having but it must have been stressful if his current condition is anything to go by. His pulse still beats rapidly and a light sheen of sweat coats his bare chest and clings to the backs of his knees. Hoseok's legs, covered only by a pair of thin boxers, are all tangled up in the flat sheet underneath his blanket, a clear sign that he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. 

His eyelids droop heavily with lingering drowsiness, but the comfort of waking up in his own bunk, all wrapped up warm and safe with none other than his sweet Kihyunnie hovering over him fills Hoseok with a huge swell of relief, happiness washing over him like a cool breeze and smoothly dissipating any and all discomfort. He has the urge to pull Kihyun into the bunk with him, into his arms, and to hold him close, maybe kiss the top of his head or the tip of his nose over and over again. 

Hoseok sighs contentedly, lying on his back and melting into his bed as Kihyun softly calls his name, taking his lack of reaction as an indication that Hoseok is not yet awake, even though he very much is. He lets Kihyun's whispers float around him like a cloud in his still half-asleep, dreamy state as he untangles his legs and slowly starts to move. His body has a totally instinctual reaction to Kihyun's voice, turning him over onto his side to face the edge of the bunk like Kihyun's voice is a magnet that he's inescapably drawn to. 

It's sad, but nowadays, he rarely sees Kihyun after midnight as their sleeping arrangements have changed since moving into the new dorm. Kihyun no longer shares the bunk bed with him, an arrangement that they had maintained since their trainee days, and Hoseok misses him terribly every night. He misses Kihyun's gentle breathing and his soft murmurs, Kihyun a comforting presence as he would fall asleep, and of course, he misses the many sweet, secret moments that they had shared together, giggling as they tried (often unsuccessfully) to stay quiet with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon right there next to them. 

But their manager had insisted that Kihyun move in with Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun in the new dorm as a sort of fresh start for the three wilder members of the team. Their room at the old dorm had become an almost uninhabitable pigsty within their first few months of debut and Changkyun had frequently complained about the other two keeping him up all night with the most insane conversations ("If I have to hear them debate which are the coolest video game zombies _one more time_..."), though everyone knew that he himself more often than not participated. They were clearly unable to function properly without strict supervision, and so Kihyun had become the designated party-pooper for that room, making sure that everyone went to bed on time and that the cleanliness held at an acceptable level, while Hoseok was left to drift off quietly every night with his comparatively peaceful roommates. 

As such, Kihyun coming to visit him in the middle of the night is both thrilling and nostalgic, and very, _very_ welcome. 

The room is completely dark save for the pale beam of moonlight spilling in from a split in the curtains and Hoseok can only just make out Kihyun's silhouette. He's swimming in an oversized t-shirt with just a pair of briefs, his bare feet pattering softly on the floor as he moves closer. Though Hoseok can't see them clearly, he can imagine Kihyun's pale, creamy thighs on full display. He imagines biting down into them as Kihyun squirms beneath him on a large bed, flushed and moaning, Hoseok leaving bright red marks or maybe even some nice, dark bruises with his teeth, beautiful color splashed across glowing skin. Hoseok's sleep-hazed mind starts to travel further and further down the same path and his mouth waters, just a little bit, as heat begins to pool low in his belly. 

Kihyun must sense that Hoseok's mind has gone elsewhere because he nudges Hoseok again and whispers his name, a little frustrated this time at Hoseok's not answering him, since he's made it obvious that he's now awake. 

"What's up, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asks, his voice low and rough with sleep. He blinks as his eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness and Kihyun's form gets a little clearer. 

Hoseok can hear the soft smile in Kihyun's voice as he whispers, "Happy Birthday, Hoseok." He leans down to give Hoseok a kiss on the lips, light and gentle, and it makes Hoseok feel like he might still be dreaming. He smiles and sits up in the bed, the covers pooling around him. 

"Thank you, Kihyunnie," he murmurs. "I'm glad you were the first thing I got to see today." 

Kihyun doesn't respond, just brings a hand to Hoseok's chest and pushes, instructing Hoseok to lie back. Hoseok's heart pounds, all of his senses heightening and certain parts of his body taking immediate interest. He can't stop the wide grin that breaks out over his face. 

"Kihyunnie...what are you doing?" he whispers, his voice airy and dripping with curiosity, though he already suspects what's about to happen. 

Kihyun shushes Hoseok softly and pulls back the blanket and sheet together to crawl into the bunk and on top of him, the bed frame creaking just a bit and the mattress dipping at the added bulk. He then pulls the covers over the both of them and pauses for a moment, his face just inches away from Hoseok's and their bodies completely pressed together from the waist down. Kihyun's eyes, bright and shimmering, reflect the moonlight coming in from the window, and his body quivers with energy, a warm and wonderful weight on top of Hoseok's. 

Hoseok knows that Kihyun is up to something now, and that it's probably something _very_ fun, and so he decides to stay put and let Kihyun do whatever it is that he wants to do, even though every part of Hoseok wants nothing more than to roll them over and pin Kihyun beneath him. He'd love to see Kihyun's adorable, flustered expression, to hear his surprised, breathless gasp, and then to completely ravish him and leaving him begging for more. 

But this is Kihyun's moment, Kihyun's gift to him, and so Hoseok lets Kihyun do as he pleases. 

Kihyun leans down and Hoseok parts his lips without hesitation, thinking that he's getting another kiss. But Kihyun, always such a tease, merely ghosts over Hoseok's mouth, not quite making contact, then shifts to move downward on the bunk. 

Kihyun's lips just barely glide over Hoseok's chest and down his body as he slips underneath the covers, pulling the blanket over him so that he's completely out of sight, smushed up against the foot of the bed and bending so that he can reach low on Hoseok's body. Kihyun just keeps going down, down, down, and Hoseok lets out of a soft gasp when he feels Kihyun's breath at his navel. 

Hoseok bites down on his lower lip and throws his head back onto his pillow as quietly as he can when he feels Kihyun's fingers brush over his hip bones and down his thighs like little raindrops. He has to bite down harder and suck in a harsh breath to stop himself from moaning, all too aware of the other occupants of the room sleeping just a few feet away, when he feels Kihyun pull down his boxers to free his cock, hot and flushed and stirring to life at Kihyun's touches. 

This isn't the first time they've done something like this, played with each other while they risked getting caught. In fact, they've done it _many_ times. It's almost become something of a game for them, a test to see how far can they go, how far they can push each other, the possibility of discovery only adding an extra layer of thrill and intensity to their activities. 

Hoseok lets out a high-pitched whine that's maybe just a little bit too loud when he feels Kihyun's lips start to brush over the shaft, his mouth warm and soft and slightly wet. Kihyun taps on one of his thighs in warning and Hoseok closes his eyes, biting down onto the back of his hand as Kihyun gets back to work. 

Kihyun starts with some tiny, open-mouthed kisses along his length, his tongue darting out to give Hoseok a few delicate, soft licks, no real pressure to them, almost like he intends to keep Hoseok in suspense for a while. Even so, it feels heavenly and Hoseok can only imagine Kihyun's face right now under the covers, gorgeous and hovering between his legs. His eyes are probably half-lidded, his lips puffy and slick, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous red. His hair might even be hanging in his eyes, soft and sweet-smelling and ruffled from the blanket. The image combined with the feeling of Kihyun's mouth on him sends bursts of heat through Hoseok's body and only serves to feed the fire building low in his abdomen. 

As if perfectly attuned to Hoseok's wandering thoughts, Kihyun begins to drag his open mouth up and down Hoseok's shaft with more purpose, his tongue pressing down a little firmer as he goes. Hoseok's chest rises and falls as his breaths grow louder and more uneven, and when Kihyun pauses to swipe over the tip, his tongue burning hot and slippery, Hoseok moans much louder than is wise, the back of his palm only slightly muffling the noise. 

Hyunwoo stirs a little in his bunk and they both freeze in place, neither one making a sound. It was always Hyunwoo who gave them reason to fear whenever they tried for some perilous fun in the dark, as no disturbance known to man could wake Hyungwon once he was out for the night. 

A few tense but exciting moments pass, Kihyun staying still and trying to make himself as small as possible under the covers, just breathing onto Hoseok's cock as they both grow sticky with sweat and Hoseok struggles to keep quiet. But finally, when Hyunwoo's soft snores can be heard again, the tension disolves and Hoseok sighs softly, strives to be a little bit more careful as they continue. 

But that sentiment goes right to hell within seconds, Hoseok nearly biting through his own hand when Kihyun takes him into his mouth without any warning, sliding about halfway down his length in one smooth motion. In that moment, Hoseok doubts that there's anything on the planet that he could ever love more than Kihyun's hot, wet, velvety little mouth (except for maybe Kihyun's _other_ hot, wet, velvety little opening). 

His heart pounds hard in his chest as Kihyun starts to suck, the feeling of Kihyun's lips around him making Hoseok's head spin. The noise is quiet enough but absolutely obscene and Hoseok doesn't think they'll ever live it down if Hyunwoo awakens now. He feels like his body is on fire, that wonderful, familiar burn culminating with each tight pull of Kihyun's lips and tongue. He groans low in his throat, his hand now curled into a fist inside his mouth as he bites down onto his knuckles and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Hoseok feels like he's going to cry, the pressure pushing at the backs of his eyes, when Kihyun lowers his face all the way down to the base, Hoseok's length sliding smoothly down his throat. But a flash of worry rips through Hoseok's pleasured daze when he feels Kihyun choke a little, and he immediately pulls back in concern. Kihyun just rubs a hand over his stomach in reassurance, laughing a little with Hoseok's cock still in his mouth, the vibrations sending little sparks of marvelous heat shooting up his spine. 

Understanding that Kihyun is okay, Hoseok leans back again on his pillow with a sigh of relief. Then, he reaches his hands down under the covers to thread them through Kihyun's soft hair, rubbing his thumbs over Kihyun's temples with the utmost care and gentleness.

After a short pause where they both catch their breath, Kihyun slowly starts to move up and down, dragging his lips and tongue as teasingly and wetly as possible, sucking hard and leaving a trail of saliva and knowing just what to do to drive Hoseok crazy. Hoseok's grip in his hair tightens, his eyes fluttering back closed as pleasure fills him up from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. 

Following a few more rounds up and down Hoseok's cock, Kihyun stops about halfway down again and starts to hum, his voice resounding from deep in his chest. Hoseok is right on the edge of coming undone, his body tensed and charged like a bomb ready to detonate, and when Kihyun swallows, his throat constricting around Hoseok's length in a tight, hot vacuum, that's all it takes. 

Hoseok comes down Kihyun's throat with a low, drawn-out groan as his whole body shakes, rolls of pleasure surging through him like an electric shock. His back arches off of the bed and when he falls back down a moment later, the bed frame creaks... _loudly_. Hyunwoo stirs again and lets out a little grunt, but Hoseok is _so_ past caring at this point, euphoric and delirious as he comes down from his high with huge, trembling breaths. 

Kihyun stills for a few moments, his head resting on Hoseok's stomach. Eventually, he crawls back up Hoseok's body and out from under the covers, and Hoseok nearly gasps at the beauty of Kihyun's face. He's even more lovely and wrecked than Hoseok had imagined, his hair a messy tumble, his cheeks bright red, his pupils blown wide and his lips swollen and slick. When Kihyun is eye-level with Hoseok, he leans down to give him another soft kiss, so full of love and devotion that Hoseok feels like he might drown in it. 

As they kiss, Kihyun lying on top of him and balancing on his forearms, Hoseok can feel Kihyun's cock, hard and throbbing through his underwear. He can also feel Kihyun's heartbeat, beating rapidly against his own, and Kihyun's breathing, stuttering when Hoseok pushes his tongue past Kihyun's lips. Something ignites in Hoseok's chest — maybe it's more arousal but Hoseok thinks it might be affection — and without another moment's hesitation, he rolls them both over so that they lie on their sides, facing one another. He reaches down to peel off Kihyun's underwear and throw it to the floor, their mouths still connected and their tongues sliding together. 

He pulls Kihyun flush against him by Kihyun's hips, their cocks brushing, and Kihyun throws his arms around Hoseok's neck, breaking away from Hoseok's lips to bury his face into the crook of Hoseok's shoulder in an attempt to muffle the soft noises already spilling out of his mouth as they press together almost impossibly close, Hoseok's arms wrapping around Kihyun's dainty waist. Kihyun feels so small and delicate, and Hoseok really and truly wants to keep him there forever. He wants nothing more than to protect Kihyun from everything bad and scary in the world, to be his guardian and his source of strength, to take care of Kihyun in the same way that Kihyun has always taken care of him. 

Overcome with adoration and a desire to demonstrate his love, Hoseok takes hold of Kihyun's length with both hands and starts to pump him, his grip steady and strong as Kihyun moans into his shoulder and quivers uncontrollably at Hoseok's touch. There's another thrilling moment when Kihyun lifts his face from Hoseok's shoulder to let out a string of filthy, unrestrained moans, the sound reverberating around the small bedroom, and Hoseok's positive that they must have just woken up the entire dorm. But, by some miracle, nothing happens, not a person stirs. With a little more caution, he goes back to work on Kihyun's cock and maybe, just a tiny bit, he's not all that opposed to the idea of someone else hearing them, someone else knowing that he gets to be the one to pleasure his Kihyunnie so wonderfully with his own two hands.

When Kihyun finally reaches climax, his teeth come out and he bites down into Hoseok's shoulder to muffle his loud cries, spilling into Hoseok's hands as his body shakes. His heartbeat is so, so fast against Hoseok's chest and his breathing so, so broken that Hoseok finds himself sobbing a little, filled up with profound fondness for the sweet little vocalist that has captured his heart and has taken hold of every part of his soul. In that moment, Hoseok is reminded yet again how much he loves Kihyun, how _in love_ he is with Kihyun. And he knows with absolutely certainty, as Kihyun comes down from his orgasm and curls up against Hoseok's chest to rest, that the feeling is — and always has been — completely mutual. 

They lie there together, dozing and basking in each other's warmth, for as long as possible, until sunlight starts to peak in through the window. Eventually, they both understand that Kihyun will have to leave and return to his own bed, though that doesn't stop Hoseok from frowning as Kihyun reluctantly exits the bunk and stands up, then bends over to slip his underwear back on, his legs a little wobbly and sore. Hoseok watches him and his heart hurts. 

"Don't leave," Hoseok whispers, taking one of Kihyun's hands in his own. "Please?" 

Kihyun smiles, his eyes sparkling, and murmurs, "Silly. I'll see you in a little while when everyone wakes up. And I promise I'll make you something yummy to eat later." He leans down for one last kiss, his lips lingering on Hoseok's for a few extra, precious seconds. Then, he tiptoes to the doorway, gives Hoseok a little wave, and slips out quietly, leaving Hoseok to lie there filled with both an immense satisfaction and a wish, deep in his gut, that he could do more for Kihyun, give him more than just these secret nights together. 

As always with them and their circumstances, it's bittersweet. 


End file.
